


Baby it's cold outside

by AlessiaLoanna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaLoanna/pseuds/AlessiaLoanna
Summary: When cooking for Wanda isn't the right thing to do Vision tries to cheer her up with a song that eventually leads to more.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the fluffiest fluff ever written, most certainly fluffier than unicorn poo, but the song was doing my head in the whole day at work so I had to get it out and since I ship Wanda and Vision so bad at the moment it just had to be them.  
> It's basically set while Wanda is under arrest in "Civil War".  
> Please enjoy!

"Vision, it's so lovely that you're actually trying to cook for me but please..don't, it's not one of your talents..", Wanda gently placed her small hand on Vision's so he had to put the spoon aside.  
"But you know, it's soothing for humans to eat, at least to some it is. I wanted to make you feel comfortable", his eyes were so bright and honest Wanda couldn't bear to look at him while turning down his far too sweet offer.  
There was something about him, she couldn't exactly tell what, but maybe it was his complete honesty, he almost seemed naive sometimes but not in a bad way.  
Vision would never lie to Wanda. About that she was absolutely sure.  
He couldn't even lie at all, that was most certainly not in his nature.  
But she had noticed that he tended to get a little cheeky around her in the past few weeks. Why she couldn't tell but she liked it.  
And Wanda also liked the way Vision was caring for her but most of all she liked the way he looked at her when he thought she wouldn't notice his shy looks across the room.  
Although he was a programme in the beginning developed by Tony Stark Vision in his new form felt so much more human to Wanda than any other person around.  
Since she lost Pietro nobody ever got that near to her, except for Vision.  
She had to admit that knowing him in the same room as her made her heart beat faster and her palms sweaty which was exciting and very new to her.

"Viz, I'll go out and get some food, what would you like.. oh wait, you don't eat, I am sorry, I always forget that...I'll be right back", she zipped up her hoodie and headed for the door when  
suddenly an arm reached around her tiny figure to keep her from walking.  
"But Baby it's cold outside..", Vision looked down on a very confused Wanda.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Baby it's cold outside..don't you know the song?", did he just wink?  
"I do, my father often sang it to my mother and she would need some time to answer because she was shy although her voice was marvellous.  
How come you know it?", Wanda took a step back to look up at the tall figure before her.  
He didn't even bother to take is arm down so his hand still rested on her stomach making her feel all tingly.  
"Mr. Stark liked it a lot. He played it for Miss Potts a few times, she never stayed overnight when he did though. I guess it wasn't her favourite", Vision looked confused while Wanda burst out laughing.  
"You really are such an innocent being, Viz", she nudged his shoulder winding out of his touch again trying to reach the far end of the living-room-kitchen-combo.  
"Is that a bad thing?", again he grabbed her hand, he almost missed her because she was faster this time, twirled her around until she stood right in front of him.  
Again.  
Scared of tripping over her own feet she grabbed for something to hold onto and found both of her hands on Visions muscular chest.  
She had never noticed before that he was so fit.  
"And it's still cold outside, Wanda."  
"But Viz, I am hungry.."  
"I'll make you a drink."  
"What would Stark think?"  
"We need some more music."  
"Vision!"  
"What?"  
"Stop it with that song, please. That's too much", Wanda had followed Vision behind the kitchen counter holding his wrist so he would eventually stop fashioning an exotic drink that contained god knows how many different kinds of booze, "please, Vision. I feel very comfortable now. You being here is absolutely enough."  
Did she really just say that? Wanda felt her face flush, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
"Wanda..", Vision gently took her hands and placed them on his cheeks so her right index finger brushed past his lower lip.  
He couldn't say another word.  
All of a sudden Wanda stood up on tiptoes and placed the smallest kiss on Visions lower lip resting there for a bit to see what he would do but instead of shying away as she had expected him to, he pulled her even closer against him.  
Suddenly afraid that he would feel her vicious heart almost bursting out of her chest with excitement she tried to take a step back but now it was Vision who kissed Wanda so longingly as if he had fantasized about that moment for ages.  
"At least I am gonna say that I tried..", Wanda whispered laughing when they broke apart.  
"But Baby it's cold outside..", Vision breathed against her lips when he made her trip back into his arms kissing her again and again.


End file.
